


Collide

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, College AU, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Slight fluff, Smut, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up in Ian Gallagher's bed. The one person he swore he'd never sleep with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was listening to Collide by Howie Day and for some reason it made me come up with this.

Mickey’s eyes cracked open, a bit at a time as to not let in too much light all at once. His head was completely pounding, and his mouth was dry. Along with that, he couldn’t remember what the fuck happened the night before, so he figured it was only a fair assumption that he had consumed a large amount of alcohol.

 

A very large amount.

 

When his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he realized that he wasn’t in his own dorm. The desk wasn’t cluttered, and the floor was littered with clothes. Nope, not his room.

 

Mickey sighed, running a hand over his face and turning onto his back before easing himself up to sit, very slowly as to not make the hammer inside of his head even more upset. He was naked, too. Under somebody else’s covers. Fucking great. He had fucked somebody - or been fucked by somebody, if the pounding in his ass was any indication.

 

Hopefully it wasn’t somebody too horrible, he could never trust himself when he was blackout drunk, it could have been anybody.

 

Before the thought trail could take him any further, the door cracked open, and a guy came in, dressed in sweats and a tank top. He immediately turned his back to Mickey to close the door, so he didn’t get a good look at his face until he turned back around.

 

Mickey’s eyebrows flew all the way up to his hairline when he finally saw who his random hookup was. It was Ian Gallagher. A campus legend. Well… legend may be a bit of a stretch.

 

Saying Mickey had been fucked by the campus whore may be a more accurate choice of words.

 

”Hey…” Ian said when he noticed Mickey was awake. ”I… figured you’d be hungry” He explained, and Mickey noticed the paper bag and paper cups he was carrying.

 

A part of him just wanted to get the hell out of there. If it was one thing he had sworn he would never do, it was hook up with Ian. He had told himself he had way too much self respect for that. Yet, here he was.

 

Damn you, drunk Mickey.

 

But admittedly, Mickey was absolutely starving, and the coffee would undoubtedly help with he pounding in his head, so he nodded.

 

”Yeah” He sighed. ”…Thanks”

 

Ian gave him a small smile and placed the food on the covers before climbing onto the bed as well, sitting indian style in front of Mickey and putting one of the paper cups to his lips.

 

”So…” Mickey said when he had swallowed a piece of a bagel. ”You remember anything from last night?” He didn’t look at Ian.

 

”Bits and pieces” The taller man admitted. ”You?” Mickey shook his head.

 

”No. Nothing, man. Completely black”

 

When he looked up at Ian, he was nodding, eyes on his coffee in his hands.

 

”You don’t… You don’t feel like I used you or anything, right?” Mickey frowned.

 

He may curse himself for sleeping with Ian, but he would never judge him for that. From the sounds of it, Ian had been just as blackout drunk as himself, well, almost, at least. The dark bags under his eyes were also a dead give away.

 

”Nah, man. ’Course not” Ian seemed to relax at that a little bit, nodding before taking another huge sip of his coffee.

 

Mickey had to admit, not in a million years would he ever have imagined that Ian Gallagher would be so concerned about something like that. From the people talking around campus, Mickey had gotten the idea that Ian fucked them and dropped them without giving a single shit.

 

”So where are you from?” The oddly normal question caught Mickey off guard, but he found himself answering anyway.

 

”Chicago. South side”

 

”No shit?” Ian chuckled, and Mickey scowled.

 

”We’re not all fucking trash just because we’re not rich fucking douche bags like you” He immediately went into defense mode, and Ian started shaking his head.

 

”No, no, Mickey, that’s not what I meant” Mickey frowned, waiting for him to elaborate. ”I’m… I’m not north side, I’m south side. Chicago, too. That’s why I was surprised” Mickey frowned even harder.

 

”No fucking way you’re south side. Too pretty”

 

Ian straight up laughed this time, and Mickey had to fight not to join him when he got that light in his eyes.

 

”So I’ve been told. But I’m not lying” Mickey nodded.

 

They finished the breakfast and Ian crumpled up the white paper bag, throwing it to the side before looking back to Mickey. Mickey could feel it coming before Ian even moved, and he got up onto his knees, meeting the kiss, his hand on the back of Ian’s neck.

 

Ian let out a low hum that made Mickey’s morning wood stir. He licked a stripe over Ian’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gladly have him. Ian wrapped an arm around his naked waist, pressing their chests flushed together.

 

”Come here” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips, pulling him closer until he was straddling his lap, tugging at Ian’s tank top.

 

The kiss broke for a second so that Ian could peel off the clothing piece, but as soon as it was thrown to the side, Mickey crashed their lips together again, doing his best to ignore the stir in his stomach that was something other than sexual.

 

He had never really been one for kissing. Sure, he wasn’t as against it now as he had been when he was younger, but it still wasn’t something he longed for. Only now, it felt good. In fact, when Ian’s tongue gently slid over his, he would almost go as far as to say really fucking good.

 

Mickey ground down, and Ian groaned, pushing Mickey off a little bit so that he could ease the sweatpants off of his legs, throwing them out into the room as well, leaving them both completely naked.

 

Their lips collided again, and now when Mickey rolled his hips, they both moaned lowly, drinking in the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other. Mickey tugged a little bit at the red strands at the back of Ian’s neck, dragging yet another low groan out of his throat.

 

Ian took a hand off of Mickey’s waist to grab a hold of both of their cocks at once, starting to jerk them off, slowly. Mickey tugged at Ian’s bottom lip teasingly, then sliding his tongue over his to soothe the slight pinch.

 

”Mick” Ian sighed into his mouth, and Mickey swallowed the sound, making one of his own when Ian swiped his thumb over the tip of his dick, gathering the precome and using it to slick them both up some more.

 

Mickey started rolling his hips a little bit, meeting Ian’s strokes, clouding his head with all of the pleasure that came from Ian’s hand and mouth. Ian’s tongue slid along the roof of Mickey’s mouth, and Mickey couldn’t help but tug even more at his hair, deepening the kiss further, starting to feel his lips ache slightly in that perfect way that only a really hot makeout session can make them do.

 

Ian added some kind of twist to his wrist, and Mickey moaned, starting to rock into his hand even more violently, chasing down his orgasm.

 

”Close” Ian sighed into his mouth, and Mickey hummed in agreement before resuming the kiss. His hips rolled faster and faster, and Ian started rocking upwards slightly as well.

 

Before long, they spilled out onto each other’s stomachs, groaning into each other’s mouths.

 

 

Ian gave Mickey a ride back to his dorm since it was all the way over on the other side of campus, which Mickey appreciated, but it was also kind of awkward. He had been so fucking convinced that Ian Gallagher was somebody to stay away from, not only promiscuous, but rude, and even dumb.

 

Like a jock in high school, only… so much worse. But now Mickey doubted that he had been right.

 

The guy had bought him breakfast in bed, for the love of fucking god. And asked him if he was okay with what happened. And most confusing of all, Ian was south side?

 

”Here” Ian said, parking the car, pulling Mickey out of his deep thoughts.

 

”Thanks” Mickey nodded, opening the car door half way, getting ready to get out, but then he stopped and turned his head to look at Ian. ”For this morning, too. I mean. The breakfast” Something possessed him to add, and Ian nodded.

 

”You’re welcome, Mick” Mickey nodded a little bit.

 

He looked into Ian's eyes. Everything looked so different in the morning light - not that he could remember much of what things had looked like last night. Yet, it was just… easier. Calmer. Lighter, happier, and Mickey couldn’t ignore the stir in his stomach.

 

”I’m uh… I’m kind of surprised, actually. I mean, I always figured you were…” Mickey trailed off.

 

”A brainless slut?” Ian finished for him. Mickey swallowed.

 

”I was wrong” Ian let out a small, kind of sad chuckle.

 

”Yeah. Most people are”

 

Their eyes connected, and they just looked, taking each other in for a second. Mickey realized that Ian was beautiful. Not just hot, but… really beautiful. He hadn’t noticed that before.

 

”You wanna do this again?” Mickey finally asked, and a small smile appeared on Ian’s lips as he leaned forwards, placing a big hand on the back of Mickey’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Mickey closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

”Yeah” Ian finally agreed when they had pulled apart. Of course they were doing this again.


End file.
